


Got What You Wanted

by topscarlett (riottkick)



Series: prompts/requests/gifts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Collars, Dom Scarlett Johansson, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Switch Chris Evans, Switch Reader, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topscarlett
Relationships: Chris Evans/Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans/Scarlett Johansson/Reader
Series: prompts/requests/gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546630
Kudos: 24





	Got What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natthisback1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natthisback1/gifts).



The idea came up while the three of you were eating dinner one night, and at first you were afraid of how they'd react. Your mind kept telling you that both Chris and Scarlett would laugh at you - but when the words slipped out, they didn't laugh. You had admitted that you wanted to fuck Chris, that you wanted to try switching with him. They both told you they would think about it. Now that a week had past, you were sure they forgot about it. 

"What would you like for dinner tonight, baby?" Scarlett asked as you shut the door to her car. You weren't even close to thinking about dinner - all you could think about was what you brought up the last time you ate at their house.

"You can pick, Scar." you told her, biting your lip. You were only to call her by her name outside of the bedroom, but you knew that when you called her the little nickname, it drove her crazy.

"I can pick a few things, but they're not really food," she smirked, pulling you into a hug. "We're not going to be eating until late tonight. We've got a little surprise for you, sweet girl."

You pulled back with an eyebrow raised, unsure of what she meant by that. Shaking the feeling off as she led you into their house, you waited for her to say something else. "If you were wondering where Chris was, he's upstairs preparing your gift."

"Can I ask what it is?" you asked. "Mommy?" you corrected yourself. Scarlett ignored the slip up, but she shook her head.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." she tsked, reaching out for your hand. 

Taking her hand in yours, she walked you over to the couch. Pulling you onto her lap before you could sit next to her, gasping as you felt that she was packing. "M-mommy." you whined as she began moving your hips to guide you. Scarlett wrapped her hand around your throat once she knew you were able to grind yourself. 

"You like this? Like when I just tease you, huh? Can't wait to watch you fuck Chris," she admited, and your eyes widened. Gasping mockingly, she laughed as you tried to turn your head from her. "That's one of your surprises, but you won't be fucking him first. Him and I are going to use you - going to fuck you so good." 

When she let go of your throat, you held onto her shoulders. You knew Chris would be down soon, but you weren't sure when that would be. All thoughts of him washed away when she thrusted up against you, causing you to shout embarrassingly. Slapping you lightly, but firmly before she pushed two of her fingers into your mouth. "You're being to loud, do you want my neighbors hearing what a little slut you are?" she asked, but both of you knew her neighbor's houses weren't even that close. She loved seeing how the thought of someone hearing you made you desperate for more, and she would of course give you more. If you begged enough.

"Hey, baby," Chris' voice came from the bottom or the main stairs. You tried looking back to look at him, but Scarlett held your head in place. "I didn't hear her give you permission to look at me. You don't want to be a bad girl, do you?"

"No, Sir." you moaned as he kissed your neck. 

"Good girl." he praised pulling your shirt up over your head. You kept your eyes on Scarlett, wanting nothing more than to pull him into a kiss. They both knew it, and they intended to test how long you could hold out for. But they would still give you your gifts. 

"Is this the bra that he picked out for you, baby?" she asked you, pulling at your sweats to see what you had underneath. She was happy with what she discovered. "No panties too? Oh you dirty girl."

Chris snaked his hand down, quickly slipping them into your sweats. You let out a sob as he rubbed your clit with tight circles, whispering how wet you were for them. Pulling at her own shirt Scarlett kept her eyes on you as he pulled your bra up to expose your breasts. 

Picking you up off the couch, Scarlett and Chris brought you up the stairs to their bedroom on the first floor. "Are you ready for your first gift?" she asked you, and you nodded. 

"Scarlett and I had gotten it customized, and it's something we'd like you to where everywhere when you're with us." he smiled handing you the box. You looked at both of them before you slowly opened the box.

Your eyes widened as you opened the box, and you could feel tears ready to come out. But you fought to keep them at bay - unsure of how to respond, you were just happy that they understood you loved it.

"We think of it as a collar, but it can be passed off as a necklace in public." Chris informed you, and you wiped your eyes. 

"Thank you so much, I'll wear it whenever you want me to." you smiled, and handed it to Scarlett. Putting it on you, she hummed in approval. 

"So pretty," she whispered as if she was in a room full of people, turning your head to face her, she kissed you softly. "Take the rest of your clothes off, and we'll get started. Color?"

"Green, Mommy." 

You unclasp your bra, quickly tossing to the side of the bed, followed by your pants. You wanted to start this as fast as possible, each step made you closer to living out your fantasy. Scarlett waited until you were sitting on the bed to start undressing, and Chris followed suit. Without being told, you got down on your knees, waiting for what they wanted you to do next.

"You're so impatient, princess. What's gotten into you?" Scarlett tsked, moving so she was behind Chris. Sneaking her arms around, with one around his stomach, and the other having her hand around his soft cock. "Go sit back on the bed, I'm going to make him nice and hard for you. He's not allowed to come until I say, and same goes with you." she smirked, moving her hand slowly. Chris let out a soft moan as she continued, every so often picking up the pace of her hand, then slowing it down once he began fucking it.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. Please let me help you, please?" you begged, hoping she would let you. 

Biting Chris' shoulder before replying with, "Knees", Scarlett kept her hand still. "Keep your tongue out and I just want you to focus on the tip, understood? He has to earn more, baby." 

You did as you were told, and Scarlett scooted both Chris and her closer to your mouth. Once picking up her pace, you swirled your tongue against the tip causing him to whine. "Please, Scar, let me use her mouth." he begged, his cock harder than earlier. Licking at the precum, you hummed at the taste. Hoping Scarlett would give in to his begging.

"Please, Mommy," you tried your best to encourage her as well, and she hummed in response.

Letting go of his cock, Scarlett smiled softly, "Fuck her throat." Kissing his back before moving to sit on the bed, she watched as you took him into your mouth all the way. Chris held you still while her fucked in and out of your mouth, each time you took him deeper than you ever thought you could.

"You're such a good girl, taking me so well," he moaned as you pulled back for air. "Are you ready to take my cock in that greedy cunt of yours?" you nodded, wanting nothing more to be fucked in that moment. He laughed, slapping your cheek with his cock before helping you up to your feet.

"Change of plans," Scarlett started, thinking about everything. "I'm going to prep you, and (Your Name) is going to fuck you. Then we're both going to fuck her. Are you okay with this?" she asked him.

"Most definitely. Are you okay with this?" he turned to look at you as Scarlett walked over to their closet. 

"I'm okay with it!" you assured him, gaining a laugh from Scarlett.

"Of course she is, Chris. She's a little slut." 

You looked away, hoping that it would help hide your embarrassment, but it didn't help one bit. Watching as Chris bent over the bed, and Scarlett got down on her knees behind him, you felt the pit of your stomach tighten some more. With both hands on his ass, she leaned in. Licking at a teasingly slow pace, she traces his hole with the tip of her tongue until he let out a soft whimper. So quiet you had almost missed it. Eyes focused on the sight before you - Scarlett fucking Chris with her tongue as she reached around and began to stroke him. 

"You can touch your pussy while I get him ready, princess." she said before going back to what she was doing. You sighed in relief, bringing your hand down to your pussy, thankful that Scarlett was allowing you to touch.

Scarlett squirted a bit of lube onto her fingers, quickly moving to bring said hand up to his entrance. Slipping a finger into your pussy as she slipped one into his ass. You never thought that it couldn't turn you on as much as it did, but the sight before you proved you wrong. Adding a second finger, she turned back to you as you picked up your pace. Hoping that Scarlett would tell you to add a second finger, but she never did. 

Turning back to focus on Chris, she pulled both of her fingers out only to push them back in. You knew how long prepping could take - haven been fucked by her, you knew she took her time. "You're doing so good, Chris. So proud of you," she hummed as she slid a third finger into him to join the first two. Adding a little more lube, she continued to fuck him, finally picking up the pace. 

"Scarlett, please," he moaned as she slapped his cock before going back to stroking it. You could tell that they had done this before, but before you could think about it any longer, Scarlett pulled you out of your thoughts.

"(Your Name), go into the top drawer and there should be a medium sized plug. Grab it for me?" she asked, but you knew she was really telling you to get it. 

You moved as quickly as you could without running, finally getting what she wanted after shuffling through Chris' shirts. When you handed it to her, she had you squirt some lube onto the toy. You watched as he relaxed some more, waiting for her to push the toy in. 

As she finally pushed it into his ass, you sat down on the bed next to him. Rubbing your clit as Scarlett pulled away from Chris with a slap to his ass. Moving towards you on her knees, she pulled your hand away. "Spread your legs for me." she said. She was focused, and you did what you were told. Chris joined her down on her knees, holding one of your legs so you could close them as she held the other.

"If you can hold still and not come, we'll both put two thousand dollars in your account. Okay, baby?" You nodded, hoping that you could beat her at her own game. 

Rubbing the bad of her thumb lightly against your clit, Scarlett kept her eyes locked on you. She wanted to make sure you weren’t going to come, unless she allowed you to. You wanted her fuck you, but you knew that she was going to make you beg for more. 

“Please, Mommy. Please fuck me with your fingers,” you begged, but you were ignored by both Chris and Scarlett. But as you let out a whine, she pushed two fingers into your soaked cunt. 

“Yeah? You like when Mommy fucks you nice and hard, slut?” she asked with a mocking tone, causing you to whine even more. You needed more, needed her to touch your clit some more, and she knew that. But since you wanted her fingers, you weren’t getting your clit touched for a while. It was the game she always played with you - but you loved the outcome. 

“Y-yeah, so _fucking close.” you cried out._

_Pulling her fingers out to slap your pussy, she chuckled as you let out a whimper. Whining as she got up, she grabbed the strapon and it’s harness from the closet, she handed it to you. “We’ll continue this game after you’ve made Chris come, slut.”_

_Once you had it on, you picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some onto her hand - you always loved the way it felt on your hand - and began to rub it on the toy. The way Chris moved onto the bed made your heart rate pick up, both excited and nervous, you took a deep breath and lined you with his entrance._

_Before pushing into him, Scarlett stopped you in your tracks. “Beg me to allow you to fuck him, baby.” she said, slapping your ass. You should have seen this coming._

_“Please let me fuck him, Mommy. Wanna make him come, Please, please.” you sobbed, rubbing the length of the strap against his hole. Hearing her hum let you know she was contemplating letting you fuck him, but you were unsure if she would actually let you._

_When she said “Go ahead”, you lined you the toy with his entrance. Pushing the tip into his ass, you rubbed his lower back. He let out a whimper, taking a deep breath as you slid the toy deeper into him. Making sure he was okay before you went all the way to the hilt. You looked at Scarlett to make sure she had permission to move when Chris was ready for you to._

_She got down so she was able to reach his cock to stroke it, helping him relax much more. “You can move, (Your Name).” he said, breathing heavy as Scarlett ran the pad of her thumb against the tip of his cock. You did just that - starting at a slow pace to make sure you weren’t going to hurt him. You had wanted to tease him as much as you could, so it worked out._

_“Fuck,” he moaned, trying to push back against the toy, but Scarlet spanked him, telling him to be patient. As you picked up the pace, you held on to his hips so you could have a better grip. You pulled out to where the tip was still in before pushing all the way back in. Reaching all the way down to grip his cock, Scarlett let him go so she could watch at a better angle._

_“You’re such a good boy, taking my cock so fucking good. Tell me when you’re ready to come,” you let him know, but Scarlett raised an eyebrow._

_“He asks me, baby girl. You may be topping him tonight, but who’s in charge?” she asked, combing her hand through your hair, tugging on it lightly._

_“You are, M-Mommy,” you moaned. She held your head in place as you continued to fuck into Chris. She smiled at your answer as she leaned in and kissed you. Letting go as she slapped your ass, sitting back on the bed as you pulled Chris up by the hair. Fucking into him at a fast pace with your hand around his cock, and your other hand around his throat, you kept him still._

_“So fuckin’ close, Scar, please let me come. Please?”_

_“No.” was all she said, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily._

_“Please, please. I’m so close, baby. m’need it so bad.”_

_“Aw, you need to come? I guess you can come, baby boy.” she said with faux sympathy, and he did just that._

_Coming all of your hand, he let out a groan as you continued to fuck him through his orgasm. Letting go of his cock, you held your hand up to his mouth to clean up the mess he made. Taking your fingers into your mouth, he whined against them as you stilled your movements. Moaning at the feeling of his tongue on your digits, you slipped out of him once he let your fingers go. Scarlett quickly pushed you onto the bed, pulling the toy off of you as Chris laid on his side next to you. “Now back to our game.”_

_Chris held your leg between both of his as Scarlett held your other, thumb back on your clit as she rubbed it nice and slow. Chris pushed a single finger into your heat, causing you to wiggle in their grip. “You’re so sensitive, baby, why’s that?” he asked with a laugh as Scarlett pinched at your nipples with her free hand._

_You didn’t answer his question, but thankfully they both didn’t expect you to as they both brought you closer to the edge. Scarlett’s raspy voice was in your ear, “Remember the rules. If you don’t come we’ll give you a reward. But if you come, you’re not coming for a month.” The new rule added to her little game made you whine, she knew you were close to coming, but she also knew you would try your best not to._

_“I’m so close, Mommy. Please, please, it’s your pussy. Fuck-” you cut yourself off with a moan, and both Scarlett and Chris sped up their fingers. You weren’t going to make it much longer, and they both knew it._

_“You’re right it is my pussy, slut. Does my pussy want to come?” she asked, ignoring your previous begging._

_“Y-yes Mommy,” you gasped as Chris added a second finger, Scarlett kissed down your neck to your breasts. Taking one of your nipples into her mouth, she murmured, “Come for us.”, as she rubbed tight, hard circles against your clit._

_You came with a muffled scream as Chris kissed you, smiling against your lips, you rode out your high. As you began to breathe steadily, they both brought their hands up to your mouth, taking their fingers into your mouth one by one as you cleaned them off. “You did such a good job, (Your Name). I’m so proud of you,” Scarlett smiled, kissing your temple as she wrapped her arms around you._

_“As am I,” Chris added, before sitting up._

_Grabbing a water from the mini fridge on the side of his bed, he opened it and handed it to you. “Drink.” he said before grabbing himself one. “Now, we can either stay in be for a little while, and then order food and eat. Or we can order food and eat and then cuddle.”_

_You thought about it as you nuzzled into Scarlett’s arms. “Cuddling now, food after.”_

_“Then it’s settled.”_

_You had definitely got what you wanted._


End file.
